


The Best Thing about Justin

by Xie



Category: Queer As Folk - Fandom
Genre: gapfiller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xie/pseuds/Xie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a "without words" erotica challenge. Timeline: S4</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Thing about Justin

The best thing about Justin was the way he smelled when I was drunk and we were dancing.

I felt my heart hammering while his teeth nipped at my throat, and wondered if that's what my doctor meant when he said I could do a little light cardio. Then Justin's damp hair brushed across my mouth, and I didn't think about anything for a while.

Just music and lights, noise and the crowd, Justin's thigh hard and rough against my cock.

I kissed some E into his mouth, and after a little while the light got brighter and the music better, and Justin's skin felt hotter when I stroked it.

Maybe it was the E, but kissing Justin on that dance floor felt like flying.

We were home later, his face buried between my legs, my cock sliding past his lips into his throat, my fingers tugging at his hair. I thought maybe his mouth was the best thing about Justin. He tightened his lips around me, and I groaned, pulling, pulling on his hair.

The sheets were smooth, almost slippery under my feet. I was waiting for… something. Justin sucked harder on my cock, tongue flicking over the head, but then he stopped. He didn't even breathe.

I pressed down with my heels, hard, and lifted my hips off the bed.

He breathed and moved, and there was the shock and jolt of his spit-slick finger slipping in there, pressing against my hole, then inside me.

He'd pulled away from my cock, and his hair brushed across the skin inside of my thighs, his mouth trailing a kiss across my hip.

I resisted for a second. I didn't know why, because his finger inside my ass wasn't enough.

Then I rolled over.

His finger was gone, but came back a second later, wet with lube. I shoved my face deeper in the pillow, breathing hard and hot while he slipped a second finger inside, his knuckles bending and turning as they pulled me open.

I heard the sound of a condom wrapper tearing, just tried to breathe and not think, the pillow wrinkled under my cheek. The insides of my eyelids were black and spangled with sparks.

His finger wasn't enough but his cock was too much, too big, too thick, pressing against me, into me. I moved a little more onto my knees and he slid inside me. And I thought, maybe the best thing about Justin is his cock, tearing me open while he rides over my prostate, ripples of pain and electric pleasure tangling themselves up inside me.

Justin's making sounds against the skin of my back, his breath hot and panting. I try to listen to him breathe, try not to get lost in the fuck, but he won't let me. He moves his hips just like when we were dancing, and I feel everything lock in place again, hard cock on that sweet spot, the smell of him, his mouth kissing me, tasting my skin, my sweat…

everything tensing up, spiraling into a hot ball right where he's fucking me, over and over.

He doesn't stop after I come, thrusting into me even when it's too much. There's an ache inside me that I'm going to feel for days, and his fingers are leaving bruises.

He was gentle when he pulled out, but I didn't turn over right away. He tossed the condom and turned out the light, lying down next to me, not touching. Just watching me. Breathing.

A little while later I turned over, stretching my arms over my head, feeling the burn in my thigh muscles and the ache in my ass.

He rolled into my side when I put my arm around him. And just before I fell asleep I thought: This is the best thing about Justin.


End file.
